Secret Passageways
the tunnel, Roo, Max, and Jelly are taking Olive home and trying to find the right way and they run across a hole and Roo calls for Max, Jelly, and Olive's attention Roo/Fievel: Stop, stop, stop! (Max, Jelly, and Olive come his way) Here it is. Olive/Cholena: Huh? Pete/Police Chief McBrusque: This way, boys! Roo/Fievel: It's Chief Pete, and he's got his goons with him. Max, Jelly, and Olive escape through the hole and Pete, Janja, Cheezi, Chungu, Nne, and Tano, and Mortimer come Pete/Police Chief McBrusque: Fear. sniffs I love the smell of it. Max, Jelly, and Olive are trying desperately to find the Indian cave Max/Tony: Which way?! Pete/Police Chief McBrusque: We're gainin' on 'em, boys! Roo/Fievel: Oh, I wish Zummi Gummi were here! Olive/Cholena: Wait, those are our footprints from before. This way! Max, Jelly, and Olive race to the right direction as Pete, Janja, Cheezi, Chungu, Nne, and Tano and Mortimer are trying to find the cave Mortimer Mouse/Scuttlebutt: I'm telling you, turn back! Those Injuns are fiends, brutes! They tried to scalp me. Pete/Police Chief McBrusque: You keep whinin', and I might let 'em. Mortimer Mouse/Scuttlebutt: gulps Suit yourself! But if we're all walkin' around like a rack of Snooker balls, don't blame me! whacks him with his billy club YEOW-HA-HOW!!! Ooh! Oh-oh-oh! Jelly, Max, and Olive are running, and Jelly tries to race to the room filled with booby traps, but Roo stops her Roo/Fievel: alarmed Jelly, no! Jelly/Tanya: What's the matter? Roo/Fievel: The room on the other side is full of booby traps. Max/Tony: Whoa! That's right. We barely got through there in one piece. Jelly/Tanya: So, we either go in there, or back up to meet the cops. Olive/Cholena: Wait. My father once told me of a way around the traps. If only I could remember. I can almost see it, as if it were here in my paw. that very mention, Roo perks up Roo/Fievel: That's it! Jelly/Tanya: Roo, what are you doing? Roo/Fievel: to the door-wall I wondered what that paw print on the map meant. Look! pushes on the paw print, causing the wall to roll upwards like a door Olive/Cholena: Hurry! door-wall closes and soon Pete, Janja, Cheezi, Chungu, Nne, and Tano and Mortimer come running, Pete stopped running and see an empty cave, Pete, Janja, Cheezi, Chungu, Nne, and Tano run into a chamber and Mortimer sneaks to door-wall and Pete grabs Mortimer Mortimer Mouse/Scuttlebutt: in shock NO! Sorry, stop! As far as I go! Pete/Police Chief McBrusque: growls What's the matter NOW?! Mortimer Mouse/Scuttlebutt: You go through that door, you're gonna be Minced Mammal Pie! Pete/Police Chief McBrusque: Are you telling me that we're almost there? Mortimer Mouse/Scuttlebutt: Well, yes and no. Pete/Police Chief McBrusque: About time. Alright, men. Attack-Formation. and Janja, Cheezi, Chungu, Nne, and Tano hold Mortimer like a battering ram CHARGE! and Janja, Cheezi, Chungu, Nne, and Tano hold Mortimer and they run into the chamber. A few seconds later, a creaking sound is heard, and slashing sounds are heard, and they begin to scream in pain, offscreen. Max, and Jelly return Olive to the Indian cave, in which Jelly is impressed by and Olive is ashamed of herself as she approaches Underdog Jelly/Tanya: Wow! Max/Tony: You got that right. Olive/Cholena: Forgive me, Father. I failed. picks Olive up Underdog/Chief Wulisso: Olive, do not blame yourself for the ways of the upper world. It is not your fault that they are still greedy and ruthless. Roo/Fievel: Not all of us. Just some. pats Roo's head to try and cheer him up Jelly/Tanya: What are you going to do? Underdog/Chief Wulisso: We do not have any choice. We will defend ourselves. But I fear that we will go down in defeat. Max/Tony: Hey, what about all those booby traps? All you need is a few more and you-- Underdog/Chief Wulisso: They were built long ago by our ancestors. Today, we do not know the ways of war. We are no match for the upper-worlders. Roo/Fievel: Maybe, you don't have to be. Jelly/Tanya: What do you mean? Roo/Fievel: It's like what Daddy said; We need to create a diversion.